gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Latest News
Current News *The Lost and Damned, the first downloadable episode for GTA IV has been released for download through Xbox Live. It costs $19.99 or 1600 Microsoft Points, and is exclusive to the Xbox 360. *Rockstar Games have released the official trailer for Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. *Rockstar Games have decided on iTunes as their musical partner for The Lost and Damned, rather than Amazon.com, used for the main Grand Theft Auto IV game. *It is rumored that the second piece of DLC for Grand Theft Auto IV will feature Dominican-American street gangster Luis Fernando Lopez. *On 24 January 2009, another patch (1.0.2.0) was released for the PC version of Grand Theft Auto IV. It fixes many performance and graphical issues as well as correcting issues created by the first patch. *Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars for the Nintendo DS will be released on March 17th and 20th in the USA and Europe respectively. *Grand Theft Auto IV's downloadable content for the Xbox 360 has been revealed as The Lost and Damned. The pack will feature a separate storyline, with Johnny Klebitz, of The Lost Brother Hood biker gang, as the protagonist. It will also feature new multiplayer modes, weapons, vehicles, and music; and is set to be released in February 2009. edit Old News *Next week Rockstar Games will release the first ever trailer for Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars with gameplay. *The Lost and Damned, the first downloadable episode for GTA IV will be available for download on February 17th 2009, and will cost $19.99 or 1600 Microsoft Points, exclusively for the Xbox 360 version. *Rockstar Games have released a patch for the PC version of Grand Theft Auto IV, fixing many of the technical issues present for a large number of gamers. **Rockstar have quashed rumours of a new GTA game in 2009, and will be focussing on the two pieces of DLC expected for Grand Theft Auto IV. *GTA IV has been released for PC, however there have been a number of technical issues with the game. *Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars for the Nintendo DS has been delayed, and is expected to be released before April 2009 *Rockstar Games has formally announced that Grand Theft Auto IV for the PC has been delayed and will be released on 2nd December in the USA, and 3rd December in Europe. *Thailand's largest video game distributor, New Era Interactive Media has told the country's retailers to stop selling Grand Theft Auto IV after an eighteen year old man confessed to robbing and killing a fifty-four year old taxi driver because he "wanted money to play the game." He admitted that "he wanted to find out if it was as easy to rob a taxi in real life as it was in the game." Read an article on the BBC website for more information. *Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars has been announced for the Nintendo DS, to be released in late 2008. The game, by Rockstar Leeds will focus on the Triads in Chinatown in Liberty City. *Episodic content, available exclusively for the Xbox 360 through Xbox Live, is due to be released in Q1 of Take-Two's 2009 fiscal year (between November 1st, 2008 and January 31st, 2009) *Grand Theft Auto IV sold 6 million copies in its first week, worth $500m - a new record for the entire entertainment industry. It is also the #1 played game on Xbox Live, with 2.3m players last week. Check out the statistics on Grand Theft Auto IV. *Grand Theft Auto IV has been released in stores. *Rockstar Games has announced the release date of Grand Theft Auto IV as 29 April 2008 for the Xbox 360 and Playstation 3 *Grand Theft Auto III, GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas are now available via Valve's Steam game-download service. Also available from Rockstar is Max Payne 1 and 2, Manhunt and Midnight Club 2. Individual games are priced between $13.95 and $22.95, but two bundles are also available: the Grand Theft Auto Collection ($43.45 - GTA1, GTA2, GTA III, GTAVC, GTASA) and the Rockstar Collection ($69.95 - all of the above). *Move Up, Ladies, the third trailer for Grand Theft Auto IV has been released. *The official box art for Grand Theft Auto IV has been unveiled, and the date for the third trailer, "Move up, ladies", has been announced as 6th December. *Grand Theft Wiki will soon be merging with the English GTA Wikia, to form one huge GTA wiki. More details at Talk:Community Portal. *More details have been released about GTA IV, including that it will be set in October 2007 (the initial planned release date), multiple missions can be conducted at one time (managed from Niko's phone), pedestrians can cough/sneeze/smoke/mutter, and the Xbox 360 version of the game is 80% complete at this time. *A press release from Rockstar Games issued on 2nd August 2007 stated that Grand Theft Auto IV will be delayed. The game is now scheduled for release in the second quarter of fiscal year 2008, which indicates somewhere between February and April. *More details have been revealed about Grand Theft Auto IV, despite Rockstar Games' position that they don't want to sell the game as a feature list, rather an overall experience. There appear to be multiple ways of completing missions, as outlined by multiple possible endings. There are no HUD indicators to specify who is the target - that must be figured out by the player. Multiplayer is accessed through Niko's phone. Cover can be used much like Gears of War. Protagonist Niko was in the Balkan Police Force, according to his CV (Resumé), and he is adept at shooting, boxing and swimming (which is also a confirmed feature). Also, there will be no references to 9/11 in the game. *Rockstar Games have launched an online competition where members of the public can ring WKTT Radio on 212-360-2368 to leave a message about what they think is "wrong with Liberty City, America, Liberals or your health" and it could be featured in the soundtrack for Grand Theft Auto IV. See more details at WKTT Radio.com *The second trailer for Grand Theft Auto IV, entitled "Looking for that Special Someone" has gone live on Rockstar's site, Yahoo Games and YouTube. The trailer shows more gameplay and animation; including speech, driving and weapons fire. Some of the new effects include Niko holding onto the back of a truck, and hanging from the skids of a helicopter. *The July issue of Official Xbox Magazine in the USA has revealed that when Niko approaches a car from behind in Grand Theft Auto IV, a prompt appears saying "Press LB to open boot" (which means trunk in American). Perhaps this feature could be used for carrying items or even stowing away passengers. *UK publication Playstation 3 Unlimited has a new preview of Grand Theft Auto IV, revealing a little bit more information. There are about four different camera angles in the game, including a first-person view in vehicles, where the player can look around. Weather effects aren't merely for show, they will affect gameplay (such as vehicle handling). *Rockstar Games announced that a "special edition" of Grand Theft Auto IV will be made available for both the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions. The special edition includes a little more than "special editions" usually offer, including exclusive production artwork, exclusive soundtrack CD, presented in a metal GTA safety deposit box with a keychain (for the keys) and a limited edition Rockstar duffel bag. This will cost $90 in the USA. *The official PlayStation Magazine UK has revealed a few more things about Grand Theft Auto IV, including details of the technical enhancements, gameplay improvements and mission structure. Visit GTA IV to read more about this. *The May 2007 GameInformer magazine has been released to subscribers with an exclusive preview of Grand Theft Auto IV. It has been revealed that the playable protagonist character's name will be: Niko Bellic, the game is set in Liberty City which will be smaller than San Andreas but have less "wasted" open space, and since there is only one city there will be no planes in the game, as there is nowhere to go. The detail will be immense compared to previous games, with effects such as a rising sun casting shadows and reflecting off glass, potholes in the road and pedestrians with interchanging clothes, hair and actions. Read more at GTA IV *Rockstar Games have just released the first official trailer for Grand Theft Auto IV http://www.rockstargames.com/IV/. From this trailer it can be seen that the game is set (at least partially) in Liberty City (based on New York), similar to GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories. Also, powerful new graphics can be seen in action nl:In het nieuws